custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Rulanark (being)
Rulanark is an assassin for hire in the Altronia Continuity. Biography Rulanark was a Rulanark of the lowest class, trying to gain recognition on a island that was full of pompous jerks. It was very difficult to say the least, and only after repeatedly sneaking into a training facility to watch soldiers duke it out did he gain the skills he needed by using his photographic memory and physical capabilities. He became noticed when he stopped a robber, who was actually an assassin, robbing one of the more popular merchant's stores. The merchant he helped was amazed that he had managed to stop the assassin, seeing as the species takes a major amount of pride in their assassins, and managed to get him into a good training academy to repay Rulanark. Rulanark advanced in rank quickly and after 100 years or so, around 25 years less the some former Rulanarks, became Rulanark, the top assassin/soldier/Diplomat job he gets hired for and his island, and had his armor redesigned to accomodate pop-out blades and be covered/made of protosteel. at some point in time, he went to Altronia to open trade relations between the two islands. It was somewhat succesful. After several years of doing his job, something, it is unknown what exactly, happened that caused Rulanark to take another trip to Altronia. After a week of staying, and questioning Faxhuun, he attempted to kill Zallirix, and was going to kill Burtok next, but he was stopped by Recvak, Rupiku, and Thravak. He was relieved of all his weapons that were actually removable, and after a long talk with Faxhuun, was allowed to stay at the fortress and wander around most of the fortress, under the guard of Quinvig and Vike. Powers and Equipment Rulanark is an athlete, but seemingly has no real powers. Through rigorous training, his physical attributes have all been enhanced to their peak limit. Rulanark is also an expert marksman, as well as being skilled with many types of weapons. Equipment Weapons *A customized sniper rifle that can shoot various types of rounds. *A machine gun with an automatic and semi-automatic settings. *Two hand guns. *Two blades, which when combined can be used to shoot energy spheres. *Knee blades, which, with a mental command, can pop out a short distance. *Foot blades. (similar to knee blades) *An assortment of grenades. Tools Helmet Functions His helmet is designed to do an assortment of things, which are in a list here. *A communication device between other Rulanarks who wear similar helmets. *A sound reducer which reduces the the intensity of extremely loud noises. *The horns on the helmet can create a sonic attack. *A magnifier built into the helmet. Other Tools *Two jetpacks, one on each shoulder which can be mentally activated. *Devices built inside his shoulder armor which help with the regenerative process. *A grapple gun. Trivia * Rulanark's face was Argh's profile picture on Double Throwdown HQ. * What Rulanark's name was before he became Rulanark is unknown by anyone on Altronia. Category:Altronia Continuity Category:Bounty Hunters